


Goodnight Kiss

by LiberalClinton



Category: Billary - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: "When I was so tired I fell asleep reading, as I often did, she would kiss me awake. I liked that so much I often pretended to be asleep when I wasn't." - My Life





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff piece I thought of whilst I was on holiday. I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a long day. Bill, Hillary and Chelsea had spent Chelsea's 5th Birthday visiting Little Rock zoo before going out for dinner as a family. Afterwards, the First Family of Arkansas went to Virginia's for Chelsea to be spoilt rotten considering it was her special day. It was past 9PM before they left Virginia's house and past 10PM before they got home to the Governor's mansion, far past Chelsea's bedtime. But it was a Saturday, and it was Chelsea's birthday, so nor Bill or Hillary minded.

As Governor, Bill rarely got time off from his work, at least full days to spend with his family. He could take weekends off to go away with his wife and daughter, but special days like this were rare. So rare that he treasured moments like this.

As they pulled up onto the drive, Hillary noticed Chelsea fast asleep in the back seat of the car. She signalled Bill to be quiet as they crept out of the car and Hillary scooped up their sleeping daughter as they entered their oversized Little Rock home.

Bill watched as Chelsea rested her sleeping head on Hillary's shoulder, mouth slightly open and legs and arms loosely wrapped around her mom's waist and neck. Hillary gripped onto her daughter with such protection as she unlocked and opened the front door. The sight warmed Bill's heart; his two most important girls, the two people in the world he loved and adored for the most, holding onto each other in a state of needing and providing care.

Bill locked the door behind him, Chelsea's toy giraffe from the zoo under his arm. After the door was fully locked, he slipped off his coat and shoes, along with Chelsea's shoes, before taking her from his wife's arms so Hillary could do the same. Chelsea began to stir, but she remained asleep, resting her head on her father's shoulder before the family made their escalation up the stairs.

Once the First Family reached Chelsea's bedroom, Hillary took the liberty of pulling back her daughter's flowery bed covers whilst Bill attempted to change Chelsea into her pyjamas.

"Just leave her in her top and underwear," Hillary barely whispered.

And so Bill did. Very rarely did he question his wife's parenting techniques.

Bill slid his daughter into her single bed before Hillary pulled the covers up and tucked Chelsea in, stroking a stray curl out of her face.

"Giraffe," Chelsea muttered, barely awake, eyes still shut.

Bill turned to grab the stuffed giraffe toy they purchased for Chelsea that day at the zoo. He tucked it in between Chelsea's arms and she held onto it, pulling it towards her chest before she fell back to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetie," Hillary said softly before kissing Chelsea on her forehead "sleep tight."

"Sweet dreams, Chels," Bill whispered before also kissing her forehead "Happy birthday, baby."

***

"Can you believe we made her?" Bill said, slightly louder than a whisper but still not normal volume as they crept back towards their marital bedroom. Bill had his arm looped around his wife's shoulder, pulling her as close as possible, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I know," Hillary said with pride "she's so beautiful and smart."

"She takes after you then," Bill responded.

Hillary turned to look at her husband, standing right outside their bedroom, their destination. She looped her arms around his neck and slightly laughed at his statement.

"You are so Bill Clinton," she mocked "constantly flirting and complimenting."

"And you are so Hillary Rodham Clinton," he countered "unable to accept a compliment. Which is a fact by the way."

She blushed, much to her dismay. Despite 10 years of marriage, Bill Clinton could always make her feel like a smitten adolescent, falling in love for the first time. She kissed the bridge of his nose before opening their bedroom door.

"C'mon," she walked into their bedroom "lets go to bed."

***

After her nightly routine - removing her makeup, brushing her teeth and slipping into her night gown - she settled into bed alongside her husband who was, unsurprisingly, reading.

"What are you reading?" Hillary said as she slipped on her coke bottle glasses and grabbed a book from her bed side table.

"Ernest Becker's 'Denial of Death'," He responded, not looking up from his book.

"Again?" Hillary said surprised.

"It's my favourite book," he finally looked up to look at his wife, shrugging his shoulders sarcastically "I like rereading it."

"Fair enough," Hillary smiled and kissed him on his cheek before picking up her own book.

***

They sat in a comfortable silence, reading alone for nearing half an hour before Hillary turned to her left to acknowledge Bill asleep with his book perched upon his chest. He still looked so handsome to her even with his dorky glasses slid down his nose and his mouth slightly open.

Bill's bedside light was still on. It was an annoying habit of his; falling asleep whilst reading and leaving Hillary to take off his glasses, return his book and switch off his bedside light. Recently, however, she had grown to gently kissing Bill on his forehead in order to wake him up, allowing him to take off his own glasses, return his own book and switch off his own bedside light. It was a gesture appreciated by Bill, and a task happily serviced by Hillary.

Hillary moved her book to the side and gently did the same with Bill's, without waking him. She removed her glasses, silently placing them back in their case and into her side draw. Then she turned to look at her dozing husband. His well defined jaw and thick chestnut hair beginning to gray and his hands which laid on his chest.

Those hands.

She stared at his long, slender fingers and muscular forearms. Even after all these years, Hillary still found her husband's hands the most beautiful things she had ever had the fortune of touching. And of had touch her with such love and passion.

She began running her fingers through his thick hair before laying a soft kiss to his forehead.

She pulled back in hope he'd awake, but there was no reaction from her husband. Dead to the world.

So she kissed Bill's forehead again, this time stroking the far side of his face.

Still no reaction from her husband - at least not one visible to Hillary.

Bill awoke to the soft feeling of his wife's lips pressed to his forehead. Her lips were like rose petals; soft, delicate and beautiful. No matter how many kisses he had received from her, he'd never get enough of her lips pressed to his forehead, his lips, his neck.

So to see if he could score another kiss and to prolong the stroking of her smooth hand on his rough face, he remained still.

And another kiss. A bit more forceful than the others, but no less lovely.

Hillary then noticed Bill's eyes begin to flutter open in response to her kiss, but he quickly stilled the movements of his eyelids.

 _Is he awake?_ Hillary thought to herself. _I'll be damned. He's awake._

Temporary panic crossed Bill's mind in fear he'd been caught and Hillary knew she was awake. Bill had always been good at putting up a front for other people; his wife, however, was not someone who could easily be misled. That fact was something Bill forgot in that moment, believing that his plan had yet to be discovered.

Hillary, after noticing Bill was no longer sleeping, had a devious idea pop into her head. She'll kiss him again, she thought. But not on his forehead, not like he's expecting.

Hillary caressed his cheek, before gently placing a kiss upon his lips. It was a soft and loving. She sucked his bottom lip in between hers and he hummed his approval. As she pulled away from Bill, running her thumb through his eyebrow, a smirk grew on her face.

"I knew you weren't asleep," she chuckled.

Bill's eyelids finally opened, and he bit his lip before brushing a stray blonde lock of Hillary's hair behind her ear and pulling her down for another kiss.

Their lips were firmly locked as Bill held onto the back of Hillary's head and she caressed his cheek. As the kiss intensified, her lips began to open, allowing Bill's tongue access to explore the safety of Hillary's mouth. She pulled away, for a brief second to regain her breath, before leaning back down to continue their heated kiss. Bill sucked her lower lip in between his lips until it was swollen, drawing it in between his teeth as he pulled away.

"Are you mad at me?" Bill countered to her earlier statement, smugly.

"Just kiss me," Hillary demanded lovingly and jokingly.

Bill chuckled. Well there was no way he would deny his wife such request. He flipped their positions so he was on top and settled between her thighs. Running his hands up her shapely curves, he interlaced his fingers with hers before pinning them above their heads. Bill wasted no time in lowering his head to rejoin their lips, their tongues engaging in a passionate dance they had already replicated many times before, but would never tire of.

Bill moved his hips upwards, before grinding them backdown forcefully towards her centre. Hillary let out a groan as Bill continued to grind against her hips.

"Feel good?" Bill asked, pulling away from their intense kissing to ask.

"Keep going," she encouraged.

Hillary guided his lips to her neck, allowing him to suck on her pressure points. At the feeling, her hips began to push back against Bill's spurring him on further. Feeling adventurous, one hand wondered down towards his wife's left breast, covered by her night gown, massaging it gently through its cotton confines. After teasing her firm nipple with his thumb and forefinger through her nightgown, eliciting a hearty moan from Hillary, Bill knew he was on the right track.

Bill moved back to kissing his wife on the lips, their tongues joining almost instantly. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to angle the kiss in a way to deepen it further. Hillary bit slightly on his lower lip when Bill freed her left breast from the confines of sleep gown to massage and pleasure it with further intensity, grinding his palm against her sensitive, dusky nipple.

Her fingers moved up to his thick hair, waving through his locks. She loved his brown hair, but truth be told, she did prefer the gray hairs coming through. And, frankly, she couldn't wait until his whole head was full of salt and pepper strands that she could run her fingers through. As their lips engaged in their passionate dance, their hips never stopped grinding upon each other.

Amongst their moans and groans, they almost didn't hear the bedroom door click open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Chelsea muttered, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. Having just woken up, her sight was very blurry and eyes were only half open, much to her parents fortune.

Hillary instinctively pushed Bill off her, him rolling to the side in a subtle fashion. The pair carefully propped themselves up in their bed as their daughter's vision became more clear. They reckoned their activities were safe from her knowledge and certainly her sight.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hillary said, regaining her breath.

Bill turned to look at his wife who had one give away clue; her left breast was still half out from his fondling. He instinctively pulled up the covers, allowing her to get the message and sort out her strap and free breast. She mouthed 'thank you' when he lowered the cover again and she was decent again.

"You didn't read to me," Chelsea stated, slightly whiny "Daddy always reads to me."

"But Chelsea, baby, you fell asleep," Bill chuckled.

"Please," she pleaded.

Hillary and Bill looked at each other, knowing that Chelsea was going to get read to no matter what.

"Okay then, let's go," Bill said, getting out of bed and taking her hand, leading her to her bedroom.

***

Bill came back to his bed 15 minutes later to find Hillary sitting up and waiting for him.

"Asleep already?" Hillary chuckled as Bill slipped in beside his wife.

"Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, bless her heart," Bill chuckled too, linking his hand with hers.

There was a brief silence before she finally broke it.

"That was so awkward," Hillary blushed.

"Well at least we were clothed," he laughed before leaning in and speaking slightly quieter "well mostly clothed."

"Oh shush!" She responded, swatting him as they laughed together at the previous events.

"I think we better start locking the door from now on," Bill suggested "next time we might not be as well dressed and Chelsea might not be as out of it as she was."

"That's a good point," Hillary agreed "being caught with her father really isn't how I want my daughter to learn about the birds and the bees."

They both chuckled slightly before turning to face one another and smiling slightly. Bill swept a stray blonde lock out of her face before placing a delicate closed kiss to her lips, simultaneously gently caressing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Hilly," he murmured lovingly against her lips.

"Goodnight, Billy," she murmured back before leaning over to finally turn off the bedside lights.

Hillary rested her head upon her pillow, facing away from Bill, before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his warm body. He held his wife in a spoon position, placed a gentle kiss on her smooth neck then whispered in her ear;

"I love you so much"

Then the pair fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on More than a Memory but I had major writers block. But when I was away I had some ideas of where to go so I should update by tomorrow or Saturday. Thanks for reading and commenting xx


End file.
